What makes a Father and What makes a Dad
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Peter once had the same blind faith in his Father that all young boys do at some point in their lives. Kept locked away with the belief that it would keep him safe, it was only natural for him to rebel and break free. Upon meeting two Ravagers, Peter begins to see his life and his Father in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

Meredith Quill sighed wearily as she gazed out of the hospital window, watching as the sun rose over the horizon. The scenic picture was ruined by the continuous beep of the heart monitor and the painful ache that spread all throughout her body.

A brain tumour.

It had come out of nowhere. Swooping down and ruining her and her son's life.

Peter… her little Star-lord. Sleeping in the chair by her bedside, refusing to leave her side, worried that each sight of her might be the last time.

These last few months had been very hard for him. The constant trips back and forth from the hospital and the sight of her wasting away in a bed, had caused her son to fall into silence. Whilst he had always adored the tapes she made for him, he was now attached to them, as though knowing that they would be the only thing left of her soon.

But this shouldn't have happened.

Meredith knew that many viewed her as being some 'dumb hick' from Missouri, but she wasn't dumb… she knew something was wrong the last time her Spaceman visited her. He had only visited twice before in all the time that she was pregnant and after she had Peter… this time, he looked almost distressed.

Like he knew it would be the last time.

Peter had recently turned eight, and was watching his favourite show on the TV. David Hasselhoff and a talking car. What more could a boy need.

It was a tense meeting.

Ego seemed as though he just wanted to get out, and only stayed for around an hour. When he got up to leave, he leant in to kiss her…. But changed his destination from her lips to her forehead.

Less than a week afterwards, she began to have headaches, which were later confirmed to be a brain tumour… a rather advanced brain tumour.

She wasn't stupid.

For some reason or another, her beloved Spaceman had given her a brain tumour, an advanced one so that she'd be gone quicker.

And she knew why…. Peter.

Every Mother believes there is something special about their child, but she knew there was something…. Unique about her own son. And judging by Ego's questions about Peter during his visits, he knew it to.

Questions like, how quickly does he heal? How he every shown any unusual abilities?

The first visit, Meredith was very happy to answer, talking about Peter (who was three at the time) seeming to bounce right back to normal after suffering a concussion.

The second time, she was a little more hesitant.

This time, she chose not to reply, quickly changing the subject despite Ego's clear annoyance.

When she was gone, Peter was not going with that man… and that was not happening. Ego had once given her a phone (or a communicator as he called it), for her to talk to him whenever she wanted… he never answered, but the strange phone might come in handy.

Messing with the dial, which was very similar to a radio knob, she sent messages out to whoever would listen.

Please save her boy when she was gone. Please save him.

"I'm disappointed in you Meredith."

The heart-monitor spiked when Meredith heard the familiar voice, arm stretching out to try and pull Peter close to her.

Standing in the doorway to her room, dressed in a Doctor's uniform (and obviously stolen), was Ego. He shook his head, "How could you do this to me…" he whispered, "… You didn't think I wouldn't hear about the Terran women asking the universe for help? For someone to look after her son… someone who wasn't his Dad!"

Meredith shook her head weakly, "You ain't his Daddy…" she whispered, "… you're nothin' but a sperm donor. I don't know why you decided to kill me and take him, but I won't let you."

A dark look flashed across his face, only for it to melt back into insincere affection. "The brain tumour making you paranoid sweetie…" he muttered, walking closer, even as Meredith tried to push herself away, "… You're my river-lily, remember?"

"Then why kill me?"

Ego was silent for a few moments, before shaking his head. "You don't understand…. I love you, but you're a fatal distraction."

Meredith frowned as Ego continued. "I can't keep coming back here… one day, I may choose not to return and that'll kill me. Everything will fall apart because of my love for you."

"I don't care if you love me…" she hissed in anger, "… if you were so afraid of staying, then you never should have made that first visit!"

"… You don't mean that."

"Come closer and I'll show you exactly how much I mean it."

Once again, the dark look flashed across his face, before he wearily sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this Meredith… I did hope that this would be easy."

As Meredith desperately tried to resist, Ego walked around the bed and lifted Peter into his arms, which startled the young boy awake.

"Momma?" he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Momma, what's going on?"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Ego whispered as he leaned over Meredith, "… I'm sorry Peter, but your Momma can't be here anymore."

Before Meredith could say anything, before she could warn her son, Ego gently placed two fingers against her forehead. Almost as soon as his fingers made contact with her, her vision began to go black and her body went numb.

Beside her, she could hear the heart-beat monitor beeps slow down… and Peter begin to cry as Ego carried him away. "MOMMA! MOMMA!"

Meredith wanted to reassure him. She wanted to speak out and tell him everything would be alright…. But she couldn't.

She couldn't speak… and she couldn't promise everything would be alright whilst he was with Ego, because she knew it wouldn't be.

…..

Seconds after Meredith passed away, the Doctor and several nurses rushed into the room. They would then have to inform her Father of his daughter's demise… and his grandson's disappearance.

The security cameras showed nothing.

Peter Quill had simply vanished.


	2. I'm Free

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

For ten years, Peter had had the same routine on his Father's planet.

Get up…. Eventually.

Grab something from the kitchen.

Check that his Father was still asleep, before going outside and exploring.

This day was different though.

As a 'special treat' for his eighteenth birthday, Ego had agreed to take Peter with him on a business trip.

This time, it was to Knowhere.

Peter had been excited at the prospect at first, but now that they were here, he was beginning to see that nothing had really changed… His Father had forbidden him from leaving the hotel room.

Once again, he was trapped.

This morning, Peter went through his usual routine, going to sit onto the windowsill and listen to his Walkman as he watched the people down below. Slowly, he pushed the window open and leant out, peering into a hole in the wall by the window.

Peeping, a small bird stared back at him, it's long tail flicking back and forth as it ruffled it's feathers up. "Good morning…" he whispered, "… Are you going to fly today? I've never seen anything like you fly before."

The bird cheeped, its eyes curiously following Peter as the young man glanced down onto the streets.

"You should go you know…" Peter sighed, "… you don't want to be cooped up inside forever."

"What are you doing?"

Peter yelped in surprise, quickly pulling himself inside as he span around. "Mantis!" he scolded, "Make some noise, please!"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Mantis frowned. "I did… I asked you what you were doing."

"I mean before you speak directly next to my ear…. A cough, a whistle, something!"

Mantis just stared at him, until he finally answered.

"I was trying to encourage a baby bird to fly… that's all."

Stepping closer, Mantis placed a soothing hand on his bare hand, and sighed wearily. "You are… sad. And angry."

Mantis had been brought to Ego's planet as a small toddler, when Peter had only been there a few weeks, under the guise of him needing a friend. She was weird and Peter had avoided her like the plague for the first few days…. But she grew on him.

Peter pulled his hand away and sighed, "Look out there, Mantis…" He gestured towards the streets and the buildings outside, "… How is it, that convicted criminals and smugglers have more freedom than us? They're allowed to walk around freely, and we're told to stay put like good little pets."

"Ego- "

"- Yes, I know what my Father said. But what's the point of watching something, if you never get to experience it. Father's stories are good…. but it's not the same."

"… Then why don't you go?"

Peter turned to her in shock, "I-I can't…. you saw how mad he got when I tried to steal his ship that one time. I can't go through that again."

"But… you're sad?"

"Yes…. But I'd rather be sad, than have Father that disappointed in me again."

Mantis thought to herself for a few moments, before straightening up and crossing her arms, "You should go." She stated, an uncharacteristic firmness in her voice, "I do not like it when you are sad. If you have a few hours of fun, you will not be sad anymore!"

There was silence for a few moments as Peter thought to himself. After a few minutes, he sighed. "I remember Momma used to tell me… she used to tell me that life isn't a spectator sport. If watching is all I'm going to do, then I'm going to watch my life pass by without me."

Mantis nodded in understanding, "She was very wise. You should listen to her."

"Yeah, you're forgetting about Ego…. He'll just say I need to focus on 'training my connection to the light', and that going outside wastes valuable time."

"… Does he mean you can't go out ever ever?"

"Never ever! And you heard him when we were travelling here…. He hates Knowhere. He'd be furious if I asked to go out."

"… Do you have to ask?"

"Mantis!"

After her question, Mantis's hands flew to her mouth in shock, as though she was surprised at her own boldness. "W-well I-I just thought y-you could sneak out… it's j-just one afternoon and then y-you can sneak back in. Ego is in the m-meeting for most o-of the day."

"What if I got caught? He might see me!"

Mantis glanced around frantically, before pointing at Peter's cap. "A disguise! You could wear a disguise!"

Noticing that Peter still seemed unsure, Mantis placed a hand on his clothed shoulder. "You don't want to be cooped up inside forever."

Thinking to himself for a moment, a smile crept onto Peter's face. "You're right!" he exclaimed, "I'll go… I'll get cleaned up and I'll quickly sneak out and- "

"- Good morning Peter." Interrupted Ego, from the doorway of the room, his cross crossed in front of him as he stared at the pair.

Peter stopped in his tracks, hands defensively moving to his Walkman as he heard Mantis whimper slightly behind him. "M-morning… Father."

Stepping further into the room, Ego smirked. "It seems as though you two were having an interesting conversation. Care to share?"

Both Mantis and Peter winced at this as Ego continued, "So, you were thinking of leaving Peter? Despite everything…. You were thinking of disobeying your Father."

"I-it's just that… I'm bored with staying inside all day! Especially since I've finally been allowed off your pla- "

"You make it sound as though you're a prisoner!"

Choosing not to confirm this allegation, Peter backed down. "I-I didn't mean to upset you Father."

Ego shook his head patronisingly and sighed, "You don't understand… the world is flawed. Full of flawed beings who aren't worth your time. Remember Peter, you and I are immortal…. Those people down below are merely specs in the universe."

Peter glanced over at Mantis (who looked slightly hurt at being called a spec), before nodding. "Yes Father… sorry."

There was a tense silence, before Ego nodded and turned to leave. "I'm glad we got that cleared up. I have some… business meetings to get to. Just remember that this is sanctuary Peter."

Silently, Peter waited until he heard the door to their room shut, before throwing his hands in the air, heading back towards the window as he shoved his headphones over his head. "Yeah…. Sanctuary."

Pressing the play button, he winced when he heard the familiar opening notes of 'I'm Free' by The Who begin.

"I'm free- I'm free,

And freedom tastes of reality,

I'm free-I'm free,

AN' I'm waiting for you to follow me.

If I told you what it takes

to reach the highest high,

You'd laugh and say 'nothing's that simple'

But you've been told many times before

Messiahs pointed to the door

And no one had the guts to leave the temple!

I'm free-I'm free

And freedom tastes of reality

I'm free-I'm free

And I'm waiting for you to follow me."

Staring out the window, Peter couldn't help but smirk.

"Well… Mom always said I should listen to what the music's saying."


	3. The Festival

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

Yondu Udonta rolled his eyes as he strode through the streets of Knowhere, turning to his first mate (and more). "I swear they move everythin' around every time we come 'ere…" he muttered, "… where the fuckin' hell are we meant to meet this buyer again?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"Why don't ye know?!"

"Ye never told me!"

Yondu frowned at this, before shrugging. "Fair enough."

As they turned the corner, Yondu couldn't help but grin at the hustle and bustle in the marketplace… although, everything seemed a little tenser. People were ready to snap at any given time… and this alarmed Yondu.

"I'm gonna get some more supplies…" Kraglin stated, nudging him in the side before he left.

It was only a few seconds later that Yondu realised that the brat had pickpocketed some units out of his pockets.

And that's why he loved the skinny bastard.

Deciding to wait for his first mate, Yondu leant against a brick wall, keeping a careful eye out for any, non-loved, pickpockets who might try to get too close.

Almost ten minutes passed before suddenly, the sounds of loud laughter filled the streets and a large gang of vigilante wannabes entered the courtyard…. The leader instantly spotting Kraglin near the fruit stall and smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Yondu Udonta's little pet! He let you off the leash, did he?"

Kraglin visibly tensed, his hand slowly moving to where his knife was kept. "I ain't a pet…. The quicker you know that, the better."

"Oh sure… pet."

"… That's it!"

Before the leader could react, Kraglin leapt at them, fruit scattering on the ground as the first mate slashed the leaders throat, sending blood gushing on him.

As the leader's body fell to the ground, his minions just stared at Kraglin.

"Well?" began Kraglin, holding out his arms and beaming, blood staining his face, "Who's next."

The answer was no-one as the rest of the group ran away, pushing past the gathered crowd in an attempt to get away. Adjusting his trousers (which had got a little tighter), Yondu sauntered over to his first mate and pulled him into a kiss.

"Have I told ye how much I love ye, ye little psychopath?"

"Not recently."

"Well then…. Let's see if we can find ourselves a room…. That'll take too long. Let's find a deserted alleyway."

Kraglin smirked and nodded in agreement. However, as they moved further into the streets he noticed the tension amongst all the tourists and other visitors. "Why is everyone so…"

"On edge? Dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

….

Ego sneered as he watched the crowds of people down below.

Oh, how he despised these business meetings… but in order for the expansion to work, he needed to spread his seed as far as it would go. Many planets had been destroyed in wars, and the survivors could often be found on Knowhere.

The more children with the connection to the light, the better the chances of the expansion working were.

Unfortunately, the weak-minded, criminal underworld could also be found on Knowhere… the worst of society that preyed upon the weak and stupid.

No matter… the expansion would take care of them.

Watching the crowd down below, Ego noticed how the main courtyard began to fill. It seemed as though he had arrived on Knowhere, just as another one of their pathetic festivals had begun.

Some festivals were religious…. Others celebrated a lack of religion.

If the citizens and visitors to Knowhere had something to celebrate, they would celebrate it. Judging by the chanting down below, this was the Feast of Fools… celebrating the breaking of laws and anarchy.

Pathetic.

…..

As Mantis watched from the balcony, Peter clambered down the wall, a cap pulled low over his face as he disappeared into the crowd, taking to time to wave at Mantis before he joined in the celebrations.

All around him, people were dancing and singing, laughing as the music picked up. Female's danced in the street, pulling Peter along with them (and he didn't protest much). As they danced, Peter couldn't help but join in, his mind going back to when he and his Mother would dance together… because of this, he wasn't looking where he was going.

Lost in the music, Peter suddenly found himself colliding with another man, who yelled in shock as the pair fell over, with Peter falling on top of him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" exclaimed Peter as he quickly pushed himself to his feet and got off the other man.

Groaning, the other man glared up at him, his expression only softening when he seemed to realise how young Peter was. "It's fine… are ye alright?"

The other man had a mohawk, wearing a red uniform, which (judging by the symbol on his chest) indicated that he was a member of a Ravager crew.

Slightly concerned that Peter hadn't replied, the other man scanned him from head to toe. "Yer not hurt are ye?"

Nothing.

"Perhaps a head wound? And that's why ye fell?"

As the other man went to lift his cap up, Peter hurriedly took a few steps back, "No, please…"

"I ain't gonna be responsible if you collapse from a concussion, now come here!"

The other man was able to remove the cap, ignoring Peter's protests. "There…. Right, it don't look like you've whacked yer head." He placed the cap back and rolled his eyes, "Yer just naturally clumsy then…. And know I've lost Yondu!"

"S-s-sorry!"

Continuing to grumble under his breath, the other man shook his head and slipped back into the crowd, vanishing from view. Peter couldn't help but smile softly to himself…. It was nice to have someone concerned about him, even if it was just for a while.

Once again, he found himself being sucked into the excitement of the street party as various aliens began making speeches, standing on higher grounds and waving bottles of alcohol around.

It was all so exciting.

….

After the 'meeting', Ego moved to the streets, making sure to keep a wide berth of the crowd. Watching from an alleyway, he sneered as several citizens began making grand speeches…. Slurred, grand speeches.

However, something did catch his eye.

Standing near the opening to another alleyway…. Was Yondu Udonta and his first mate.

This was an alarming development.

When Meredith sent out her desperate plea for someone to save her son, Yondu was (surprisingly) one of the ones who answered.

Ego couldn't understand why Yondu would be interested in a child, but he didn't wait around to find out. He'd intercepted Yondu's replying transmission and went to collect his son very soon after.

Sneering, he watched as Yondu pulled his first mate into a kiss, grinning as he pulled away.

Disgusting.

As the speeches ended, he saw the first mate gesture at someone else in the crowd, encouraging whoever it was to come to him. There was no-one for a few moments, but eventually, a young humanoid shuffled over to the pair… familiar headphones around his neck.

That little bastard.

…..

Peter shyly shuffled over to the man he'd bumped into earlier, who had been getting… intimate with a blue-skinned man.

"Bump inta anymore innocent bystanders?" the other man chuckled, grinning as Peter flushed in slight embarrassment.

Before Peter could reply, the blue-skinned man started to laugh. "Ye ain't innocent Krags, I saw to that!"

"Yondu!"

Peter's flush only deepened, smiling sheepishly Yondu smirked at him.

"Watcha doin' out here all alone boy?"

"N-not much… just hanging out."

"No teenage boy just wants to 'hang out' during this party!" laughed Yondu, winking as Peter's flush deepened, "Wanted some alone with the ladies of the night, eh boy?!"

"No, no, no I swear!"

"PETER!"

The entire crowd fell silent as Peter's worst fears were realised. Storming up to him, not even having to push past the crowd, was Ego. The older man's face was red in anger as his fists were clenched shut.

When his Father reached him, the man grabbed his arm and clenched it in a bruising grip.

"You ungrateful brat!" Ego hissed, "I've given you everything and yet you still try to run away! You still try to disappear!"

Peter shook his head desperately, trying to say that he didn't plan to run away, he just wanted some freedom…. But the words wouldn't come out in the face of Ego's anger.

Clearly seeing that his son wasn't paying fully attention, Ego raised his hand into the air in preparation to hit him… until he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Stop it!" ordered Yondu, a frown on his face, "The kid was just a bit curious, ain't no crime in that!"

Ego growled, ripping his wrist out of Yondu's hand, aware of how a crowd seemed to be forming all around them. "He isn't your child… I'm his Father, so it is my responsibility to punish him for disobedience!"

"Not by hittin' him! A cuff on the back of the head, sure…. But don't actually hit him just because he wanted some fresh air! I'm a bastard, but even I know that!"

"YOU ARE NOT HIS FATHER!"

Yondu barely reacted to the Ego yelling in his face, simply bringing up his hand and wiping the spittle from his face.

"You know…" whilst quiet, Yondu's voice still carried over the crowd, "… I've met men like ye. Ye say yer protecting yer son, when really, yer keepin' 'im locked away like a pet… like yer own little puppy."

"Silence!"

"And d'ya know what usually happens to those men?" Yondu smirked, "The puppy bites back."

To the side of Yondu, Kraglin was nodding his head as the crowd muttered all around them…. And from what Peter heard, they all seemed to be agreeing with Yondu. Clearly enraged with this, Ego released Peter's arm in order to gesture at the other man.

"How dare you!" he hissed, "How dare you stand against me! You and your precious crew will regret the decision of their captain! You're all fools!"

Yondu smirked at this, "Funny… the only fool I see here is ye."

Stunned in silence, Ego took a step back in shock, clearly unused to being defied like this… until his fists clenched in anger. "You will pay for that."


	4. King of Pain

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

Peter watched in dismay as a dull, white light began to surround his Father's fist. Whilst he wasn't nearly as powerful off of his own planet, Ego was still a force to be reckoned with.

Yondu however, clearly wasn't fussed. "Now let's see…" he muttered, "… there's one of you and…. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of us…. Try me Jackass."

As Yondu counted, several men in similar uniforms broke free of the main crowd and surrounded Ego, blasters aimed at the man.

It didn't bother Ego.

With a bellow of anger, a white light blinded everyone in the courtyard, and sent the other members of the Ravager crew flying backwards, many of them being knocked unconscious due to being knocked into wall.

Before Yondu could attack, he as well was thrown into a wall and stunned.

The only one who was left, was Kraglin.

"Give 'im a show boy…" grunted Yondu, as he pushed himself to his feet, "… and run."

Without a second's hesitation, Kraglin threw something on the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The crowd gasped in amazement, only to cheer when the Ravager appeared on the balcony of a nearby building, cheekily waving at the crowd and Ego.

For the newt few minutes, Kraglin led Ego on a merry chase (with the help of the Ravager's and Yondu's arrow, which killed anyone who got too close to the first mate). He even grabbed a dustbin lid and threw it at the older male, grinning when it struck Ego in the shoulder… hard.

"You beautiful bitch!" whooped Yondu, grinning as he heard Kraglin laugh at this.

As the rest of the Ravager's disappeared back into the crowd, Kraglin suddenly jumped down beside Yondu, throwing another smoke bomb as they both vanished.

Upon seeing that all the Ravager's, those who had spoken up against him, had all disappeared, Ego bellowed in anger. The crowd all shivered in slight fear as the clearly, powerful man turned his attention on them.

"The first one to bring me that Ravager captain and his first mate, will be given treasure beyond their wildest imagination!" he promised, "And I want them alive!"

Despite enjoying the little show, money and treasure was far more important to the majority of the crowd… Yondu and Kraglin were now wanted men.

Before Peter could even think about trying to run away, Ego grabbed his arm once again and pulled him close, "Get back to the hotel… I'll deal with you later."

Peter winced, his head hanging low, "I'm sorry, Father. I-I will never disobey you again."

Keeping his head low, he pushed through the crowd, blindly moving forwards as everyone around him muttered and scowled at him. After what felt like hours, he finally reached the hotel, pushing through the door and racing up to the room, ignoring how Mantis tried to comfort him as he rushed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

He never should have gone outside.

….

Kraglin and Yondu sighed in relief when they managed to sneak into a hotel which was situated next to a brothel. The owner was an old comrade of Yondu's so they knew that they would probably be safe… hopefully.

Leaning against the wall, Yondu shook his head and chuckled. "Ye always did enjoy causin' trouble.

"Me?! You started it!"

Yondu opened his mouth in mock shock, "Me? I am the picture of innocence!"

"HA!"

Rolling his eyes as Kraglin continued to laugh, Yondu shook his head. "Whatever… that bastard deserved it anyway."

"Yeah… are you alright."

"Like a little bump to the noggin ever stopped me!"

"Cap'n…"

"… it aches, but it's nothin' to worry about!"

Kraglin rolled his eyes, "Of course not… are you sure this man will help?"

"Stakar and me had some rough patches, but we're all good now… he'll help."

After Yondu had considered delivering a child to some jackass (his name escaped him), which would have broken the code, Stakar and himself had had a falling out. It was this intense disapproval and the prospect of being cast off the Ravager council, that made Yondu change his mind, and he rejected the trafficking offer.

Stakar had been thrilled… and he almost broke Yondu's back in his pleasure.

They would be fine in here.

Silently, the pair sat side by side, their hands clasping together as they listened to the sounds of the festival starting back up again. Kraglin opened his mouth to ask how long they could stay here, only to be interrupted.

"How unfortunate…" drawled Ego, as he stepped through the doors, "… you picked the wrong hotel to cower in."

Groaning under his breath, Kraglin turned to Yondu. "Oh yes, this is so safe!" he hissed in annoyance.

"Fuck off!"

Quickly, the pair pushed themselves to their feet as Yondu held his hands up to indicate that he was unarmed (mostly). "Listen… maybe we didn't get off on the right foot but- "

"- What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone twisted around to see Stakar standing in the doorway of his office, arms crossed as he glared at the trio.

"What the hell have you got yourself into now Yondu?"

"Why does everyone think it's my fault?!"

Ego ignored the Centaurian, twisting around to glare at Stakar. "This is none of your concern. These men have wronged me and- "

"- and they are under my protection." Stakar interrupted. "As long as they remain in this building, they are protected."

"You can't- "

"- yes, I can. I won't have fighting in my hotel. Now, you can either respect this and take some time to cool down away from the hotel, or you can try and find another room in another hotel, during the festival…. Good luck."

There was a brief silence, as Ego scowled at Stakar, before turning on his heel and storming away. However, due to the fact that the trio left behind were focused on one another, no-one saw him duck into an empty alcove.

After Stakar pulled Yondu into his office, wanting to talk to him about "repaying back this debt", Ego slowly sneaked up behind Kraglin and seized his arm, twisting it behind the skinny's man's back as he slapped a hand over the first mate's mouth.

"You think you've outwitted me…" he whispered in Kraglin's ear, tightening his grip as the other man struggled furiously, "…but I am a patient man, and you criminals don't do well trapped behind brick walls."

He paused, then breathed deeply, smelling Kraglin's hair. Whilst he usually went for women, men weren't forbidden… one or two would catch his interest.

"MMMPH!" Kraglin yelled through Ego's hand, which roughly translated to "What are you doing?!"

"Do you know… people used to hang criminals like you. I was just imagining a rope around that young neck…" Ego brushed his fingers against Kraglin's pulse, only to grunt in pain when the other man used his free arm to elbow Ego in the stomach, pulling away from his grip.

"I know what you were imagining!"

Ego smirked, "How surprisingly clever of you. It's so typical of your type, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with… criminal, un-natural thoughts. Well, no matter…" he walked towards the hotel exit, "… You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it's a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you two are mine!"

He left, pulling the door shut behind him. Kraglin frowned, rushing over to another door, only to find Ego rounding up some hapless followers outside.

"I want someone at every door and exit of this hotel! Those two don't leave!"

Kraglin slammed the door shut and slid to the ground, "If that bastard thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong…" he whispered to himself.

He jumped when a voice came from the shadows, "Don't be stupid boy…" From out of the shadows, a humanoid woman appeared, long black hair and shadowed eyes giving her a unique look, "… you really think annoying that man any further is going to help?!"

Kraglin frowned, "Ye don't know what he did out there… his own son is scared of him! He almost hit the kid, and would have done if Yondu hadn't interfered! We needed to annoy him to get his attention off the boy… Peter." Feeling himself growing more and more frustrated, he sighed, "… A Father shouldn't treat his son like that."

The woman shrugged, "You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. As impressive as that would be…"

Kraglin gestured back at the door, "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. Yeah, the crowd laughed with us, but none of 'em tried to help."

"Well…. Maybe someone in here can help." Winking at Kraglin, the woman seemed to fade back into the shadows, leaving Kraglin standing in the hotel entrance hall. The building was silent… a little too silent for a hotel on Knowhere.

Which is probably how he could hear the melancholy tune from up above.

"There's a little black spot on the sun today

It's the same old thing as yesterday

There's a black hat caught in the high tree top

There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

With the world turning circles running 'round my brain

I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

There's a little black spot on the sun today, that's my soul up there

It's the same old thing as yesterday, that's my soul up there

There's a black hat caught in a high tree top, that's my soul up there

There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop, that's my soul up there

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

With the world turning circles running 'round my brain

I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall, that's my soul up there

There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall, that's my soul up there

There's a blue whale beached by a springtide's ebb, that's my soul up there

There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web, that's my soul up there

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

With the world turning circles running 'round my brain

I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out

There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt

There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed

There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread

There's a red fox torn by a huntmen's pack, that's my soul up there

There's a black winged gull with a broken back, that's my soul up there

There's a little black spot on the sun today

It's the same old thing as yesterday

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

With the world turning circles running 'round my brain

I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

King of pain

King of pain, king of pain, I always be king of pain."

Throughout the song, Kraglin made his way up the stairs, trying to remain quiet as he reached the second floor. Sitting at the top of the stairs, just before the flight of stairs that led to the third floor, was the young man from the streets… Peter.

"Ummmm…"

Before Kraglin could finish, Peter gasped and pushed himself to his feet and raced up the stairs.

"Wait!" called out Kraglin, "I need to talk to you!"

…..

Peter sped up the stairs to the room, the Ravager close behind him.

As he reached the correct floor, he raced towards the door, the noise of his feet slamming against the ground causing Mantis to glance out of the room.

When she spotted someone following Peter, she beamed. "You have a new friend!"

"Mantis! Get in!"

"But what about- "

"- Now!"

Rolling his eyes, Peter pushed Mantis into the room, hoping to shut and lock the door before the Ravager could enter.

He didn't quite make it.

Shoving his foot in the doorway, Kraglin huffed. "Anyone would think that ye wanted to avoid me kid."

Seeing that Mantis had retreated to her room, Peter took several steps back, spinning around and nervously glancing from side to side. "Yes. Um, well, I-I have chores to do. It was, nice...seeing...you...again!" He turned away, groaning at himself.

"No, wait!" called out Kraglin, as Peter sped towards his own room. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I hope we didn't make things any worse with yer… old… man."

As he entered Peter's room, he stopped and looked around in awe, "What are these things?"

Peter glanced around, frowning in confusion when he saw that Kraglin was staring at the little figures he carried around with him, "Those? Those are just…. Things. Useless things."

Carefully, Kraglin brushed his fingers against some of the figures "Did you make them?"

"N-no…. I ask Father to get me one from every place that he visits."

"My Cap'n would love these…. He collects little knick-knacks like this'un and sticks 'em all over his console!"

"Really?"

"Ye betta believe it brat."

Peter and Kraglin span around in shock, only for Kraglin to sigh in relief when he saw that it was Yondu. "Don't do that dickhead! Ye scared me!"

Yondu grinned and shrugged, turning his attention to the knick-knacks, "I'm kinda jealous actually. These are cute little buggers."

Peter frowned in confusion, "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Oh he's bein' fully serious." Chuckled Kraglin, "… Who was the girl?"

"M-Mantis… she's my friend."

"Fair enough…."

After around ten minutes, with Yondu examining the figures, the Centaurian shook his head. "We need to get out of here…any ways out of here, other than the front door boy?"

Peter thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah…. You can probably use the roofs. I did this morning."

"Great! Lead the way!"

Quickly, the trio made their way to the roof via the top floor entrance… only to see an amazing sight. The lights from the many buildings of Knowhere, glittered against a dark background. Yondu shook his head and grinned, "I've robbed princes who didn't have a view like this… reckon we should stay up here Krags?"

Before Kraglin could answer, Peter nodded. "You could, you know."

"No, we couldn't."

"B-but I heard the big guy say that you were safe here!"

Kraglin scoffed, "Not with yer Father hangin' around…. Besides, I ain't stayin' here for much longer, I'll go stir crazy!"

Nodding in agreement, Yondu chuckled. "We Ravager's ain't built for captivity."

Peter shook his head, "But you're not like other criminals They're...cruel and deranged."

Frowning at his Captain, Kraglin was a little shocked to hear this. "Who told ye that? I mean, yeah, some of us can be right bastards, but not all of us!"

"Father…. He did nothing but talk about it on our way here."

Kraglin shook his head, "He was wrong…. Yeah, some of us are scumbags, but not all of us. Some of us didn't have anywhere else to turn!"

"So… you won't try and hurt us? Try and…. Hurt Mantis?"

Knowing that Peter clearly meant something worse than hurt, Yondu frowned. "Yer Father tell ye that we'd do that?"

Nod.

"Come 'ere brat."

Peter frowned at this, but stepped forwards anyway, yelping when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled closer to Yondu.

"Now ye listen to me boy…" growled Yondu, looking Peter in the eye, "We ain't monsters. We don't go around hurtin' little boys and girls. The only people I hurt are people who don' respect me!. Yer Father is wrong!"

"I-I- "

"And ye know it, don't ye brat?"

Peter fell silent, turning his face away from the Ravager Captain…. It was all the confirmation they needed.

"Is Ego wrong?"

Peter twisted around and winced at the stunned look on Mantis's face…. She had clearly followed them to the roof, her curious nature having got the best of her.

"Peter… is Ego wrong?"

Peter glanced between the two Ravager's (with Yondu giving him a 'tell her' look) and Mantis, before shaking his head and focusing on Kraglin and Yondu. "You said you wanted out of the hotel… I'll help you get out."


	5. Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

"You said you wanted out of the hotel… I'll help you get out."

Yondu and Kraglin glanced at each other, before glancing at the ground far below.

"Yeah…" muttered Yondu, "… I know ye said this was how ye got out… but that's a long way down brat."

"It's not too hard to climb down…. Honest!"

"Climb down?!"

"Sure, just use the drainpipe!"

Glancing down the side of the building, Kraglin winced. "That doesn't look like it'll hold our weight."

"Of course it will!" Rushing over to the edge of the roof, Peter lowered himself over it, grabbing the drainpipe and shimmying down it slightly, "See? It's easy!"

Coming to a silent agreement between the pair of them, Kraglin lowered himself onto the pipe… Yondu however, simply whistled for his arrow, holding onto it and carrying himself up off the roof.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Peter, stars practically in his eyes.

"Yeah, I ain't doing that acrobatic shit brat…. Hey Krags."

Kraglin, whose knuckles were white as he gripped the pipe, glanced up at his Captain. "Yeah?"

"Don't look down."

Of course, this meant that Kraglin looked down. "Oh…. That's a long way down."

Yondu laughed as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Kraglin. Just use your knees and hands to shuffle down…. It'll be over before you know it."

As the arrow lowered him closer to the ground, Yondu noticed a few thugs hanging around a side exit. Moving to the wall, he seated himself on a window ledge, let go of the arrow… and set it loose.

Within seconds, the thug problem was gone and deposited further down the alley.

"Yer welcome!" he laughed as Peter gasped in amazement.

Slowly but surely, they all made their way to the ground, with Peter sticking close to the walls in case his Father was hanging around. Kraglin, who was leaning against the wall in order to catch his breath again, shook his head and groaned. "I am never doing that again… not without some kind of harness."

"Scared were ye Krags?" teased Yondu.

"Fuck off!"

Peter laughed at their antics, despite feeling slightly saddened by the event. "I'll never forget you guys."

There was silence for a few minutes, until Kraglin tugged on Peter's jean cuff, "Come with us."

"What?!"

"He's askin' ye to come with us…. Back to the Ravager ship." Yondu stated, rolling his eyes as Kraglin nodded eagerly, "You'll be safe there…. Come on and leave that Bastard. Yer friend can come as well if ye want?"

Peter shook his head frantically, "Oh no, I'm never going back out there again… You saw how angry he was." Kraglin winced sympathetically as Peter glanced up at the hotel, "No…. I don't think he'll hold back so much next time."

The Ravager pair glanced at each other, before nodding in agreement. "Fine…" stated Yondu in determination, "… then we'll just hafta come see ye then."

"What? Here? But, all those thugs and Father and- "

"- We'll come when it's dark."

"But Father is very strict on bedtimes, and if he catches me- "

Peter suddenly stopped when Kraglin raised an eyebrow, causing the young man to wince. "…. Whatever's good for you guys."

Approvingly, the pair nodded at him, with Kraglin pulling out a small device and handing it to Peter. "If you ever need help, just press the first button and we'll be there."

"Will we? OOF!"

Barely even glancing back at his Captain, despite elbowing him in the stomach, Kraglin smirked. "Seriously. Any time you need help…. I think we're due some down time, so we can stay on Knowhere for a while."

This time, Yondu remained silent.

Suddenly, they could hear someone calling out for a mate…. And judging by the shouts at discovering the bodies of the thugs, they weren't friendlies. Peter gestured to the left, "Hurry! You've gotta go! There's an alleyway that leads directly to the docks, it'll keep you hidden!"

The pair nodded and darted off into the night as Peter clambered back up the drain-pipe to the roof. Almost as soon as he got back to the roof, Mantis came rushing over.

"Are they gone?" she whispered, "…. You shouldn't have helped. What if Ego had seen?!"

Peter frowned, "He can't control all my actions… just where I go and who I see apparently!"

"But, what if- "

"Leave it Mantis!"

"But- "

"Mantis…" Peter quickly tried to calm down, "… He didn't find out and he never will."

Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, Peter encouraged her to move back towards the roof entrance as they both headed back to the room. As they got back to the rooms, they both frowned when they saw the owner of the standing in the mini sitting room.

Almost immediately, the man held his hands up. "Don't worry… I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

Peter frowned, straightening up. "I haven't seen anyone."

"Of course not kid…. If you happen to see no-one, tell them I didn't mean to trap him and his mate here, but it was the only way to save their lives. Will you tell them that?"

Silence

"Will you?"

Peter nodded, "If you go. Now!"

The owner began to back away slowly, smirking at the pair, "They're lucky to have someone like you…" he chuckled, seconds before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Almost as soon as the door shut, Mantis shivered. "He's scary…" she whispered, keeping her eyes on the door, "… You're very brave for yelling at him like that."

"Brave? No, no, no…. I knew he was a nice guy. It doesn't take bravery to stand up to someone who you know isn't a bad guy."

"Like…. When children yell at parents? They yell because they know that their parents won't hit them… because they're good people."

Having told her about all the old TV shows that he used to watched back on Earth, Peter was secretly pleased that Mantis had been paying attention. "Yeah…. I suppose it is a little like that."

"…. But you never shout at Ego."

Thinking to himself for a few moments, Peter nodded. "No…. No I don't. But I don't know if he's really a good guy anymore… somethings been not right for a while, and it's taken two Ravager's to make me see that."

Seemingly finished with the conversation, Peter turned away and put his headphones on, flicking on the player as music echoed slightly in the area.

'It was the third of September

That day I'll always remember, yes I will

'Cause that was the day that my daddy died

I never got a chance to see him

Never heard nothin' but bad things about him

Momma I'm depending on you to tell me the truth

Momma just hung her head and said, son

Papa was a rolling stone

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

Papa was a rolling stone (my son, yeah)

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

Hey Momma!

Is it true what they say that Papa never worked a day in his life

And Momma, some bad talk goin' round town sayin' that

Papa had three outside children

And another wife, and that ain't right

Heard some talk Papa doing some storefront preachin'

Talking about saving souls and all the time leechin'

Dealing in dirt, and stealing in the name of the Lord

Momma just hung her head and said

Papa was a rolling stone (my son)

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

Hey Papa was a rolling stone (dad gumma it)

Where ever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

Hey Momma

I heard Papa called himself a jack-of-all-trades

Tell me is that what sent Papa to an early grave

Folks say Papa would beg, borrow, steal

To pay his bills

Hey Momma

Folks say Papa never was much on thinking

Spent most of his time chasing women and drinking

Momma I'm depending on you to tell me the truth

Momma looked up with a tear in her eye and said, son

Papa was a rolling stone (well, well, well, well)

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone (lone, lone, lone, alone)

Papa was a rolling stone

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

Wherever he laid his hat was his home

And when he died, all he left us was alone

My daddy was

Papa was a rolling stone (yes he was, yeah)

Wherever he laid his hat was his home)'

…..

Ego glared at the flames of the bar fireplace, his thoughts far away as he softly started to hum a familiar song;

'There's a port on a western bay

And it serves a hundred ships a day

Lonely sailors pass the time away

And talk about their homes

And there's a girl in this harbor town

And she works layin' whiskey down

They say, Brandy, fetch another round

She serves them whiskey and wine

The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)

"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)

"Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"

Brandy wears a braided chain

Made of finest silver from the North of Spain

A locket that bears the name

Of the man that Brandy loved

He came on a summer's day

Bringin' gifts from far away

But he made it clear he couldn't stay

No harbor was his home

The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)

"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)

"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes

When he told his sailor stories

She could feel the ocean fall and rise

She saw its ragin' glory

But he had always told the truth, Lord, he was an honest man

And Brandy does her best to understand

At night when the bars close down

Brandy walks through a silent town

And loves a man who's not around

She still can hear him say

She hears him say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)

"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)

"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

It is, yes it is,

He said, "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)

"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)

"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"'

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to spin around in surprise, frowning when he saw the two thugs he'd sent into the hotel standing there.

"Yondu and his slut ain't there anymore…" one of them grunted, "… we still get paid, right?"

"What?!"

"- We still get paid- "

"- No, no, no, before that. They're gone?"

"Yep. Nowhere to be found that that place

Ego shook his head in disbelief, "But how and- Never mind! Get out, you idiots! I'll find them. I'll find them if I have to burn down all of Knowhere!"

Alarmed by this, the thugs raced out of the room as Ego turned his attention back to the flames.

"Don't worry Meredith…." He hissed, "… Peter will be safe with me… even if I have to make those Ravager's mine!"


	6. One More Favour

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

The morning sun rose over the horizon as the owner of the bar strode over to the man huddled on the bar. As the bearded man came around, the owner resisted the urge to chuckle.

Even recently awoken, anyone could see that this man was dangerous.

"Morning Sir… everything alright?"

The man shook his head wearily, "I had a little trouble with your fireplace."

Wisely choosing not to comment any further, the owner nodded, before gesturing outside. "There's some men out there wanting to speak to you…. I ain't looking for no trouble, so if you wouldn't mind going out and talking to them, before a riot starts, I'd appreciate it."

Thankfully, the man didn't argue against this, quickly heading outside to speak to the men.

Because the door was left open, the owner could hear what happened next.

"You promised us, we'd get paid if we went into that hotel old man!"

"I said you'd be paid if your found Yondu and his first mate…. So, I suggest you'd better do that if you ever want to see another unit again!"

….

The remainder of the week was spent knocking in doors and dragging entire gangs out for interrogation….and bribery.

"One thousand units for Captain Yondu and the first mate." Offered Ego

No takers.

Ego snarled, "Kill them!" he ordered.

A ship was shot down and the passengers dragged out;

"Two thousand units for Captain Yondu and the first mate!"

Again, no takers…. Despite the old saying, there did appear to be loyalty amongst thieves.

Ego growled, "Kill them!"

As the day faded away and evening appeared, Ego and the thugs ended up interrogating a brothel owner outside of her establishment.

Ego sneered at the alien, "There have been reports of Ravager's entering here. Tell me, have you been harbouring Ravager's despite everything I've done for you, all the money I've given you?"

The woman rubbed her hands together nervously, "My building is always open to anyone who may need… help. Have mercy!"

Ego just sneered, "Get inside… of you're telling the truth then you have nothing to fear."

As thugs backed the alien back into her brothel, the woman tried to protest, "But I'm innocent, I promise you!"

Once inside, Ego pulled the doors shut and placed chains around the handles, locking them shut. He turned a thug, "Fire everything you have at it."

The thug pulled a blaster from a holster, with his gang following his cue and aimed at the windows and doors of the building.

But they hesitated.

"What's the hold-up?! Fire!"

The thugs all glanced at each other. Whilst killing the members of other gangs or complete strangers was easy…. Killing a beloved member of society, who helped release their tension was another matter entirely.

"W-we… do we have to?" the leader asked warily, "She ain't done anything to us."

"Yes, you have… you have to follow orders!"

The thugs all glanced at each other, before stepping back and lowering their blasters

Ego sneered, "Insolent cowards."

Grabbing a blaster, Ego fired at the building himself, being sure to get close to the windows so that he could see any targets inside and kill them. At this sudden show of rage, the thugs all ran for it, heading into alleyways in an attempt to get away.

However, some didn't make it.

Without even pausing, Ego aimed the blaster at the scattering crowd and shot several of them in the back of their heads. "Nobody double-crosses me and lives." He muttered under his breath. But before he could start firing again, there was a sharp whistle and a gold arrow shot straight through his hand.

"ARRGGH!" he screamed in pain, dropping the weapon and spinning around to face the direction the arrow came from.

Standing a few metres away, Captain Yondu caught his arrow as it came back and smirked at Ego. "Now that ain't no way to treat a lady jackass!"

"You- you- "

Leaping onto the transport that Ego had been using, Yondu turned and winked at him, before speeding off.

Despite the blood pouring from his hand, Ego grabbed the blaster and wrenched a person off another transport, quickly taking chase, firing as he went.

At first, Yondu laughed as blaster shots flew past his ear…. until one of them struck him in his shoulder, causing him to lose control of the transport. As the vehicle sped over a bridge, Yondu flung himself from it, falling over the edge of the bridge and into the water down below. Still angered, Ego came to a stop and fired blindly into the water.

Eventually, he stopped.

Yondu Udonta would drown…. Now the first mate needed to be found, even he had to burn this entire, god-forsaken place to the ground.

…..

As Ego disappeared around the corner, Kraglin (who had been waiting for Yondu near the other side of the bridge) dived into the water, desperately swimming until he could grab Yondu's coat and pull him to the surface.

They needed to find somewhere safe.

….

Outside of the hotel, Ego paced… he was getting nowhere.

"Yo!"

Ego turned to stare at the thug,

"We've looked everywhere, and there's still no fucking sign of the first mate slut."

Ignoring the language, Ego shook his head in dismay, "I had the entire hotel surrounded, thugs at every exit. There was no way they could have escaped, unless..." he stared up at the windows of the hotel

…..

Mantis shook her head as she stared out of the window. Screaming could be heard in the streets as well as the sound of blasters. "Not good…" she whispered to herself, "…. Ego is so mad. They can't escape him forever. I mustn't tell Peter…. Don't want to make him sad."

Almost as soon as she finished, Peter left his room and hurried over to the main sitting room window, where she was standing. Mentally, Mantis knew that she had to remain calm.

Peering out of the window, Peter frowned. "Any sign of them?"

Mantis tried…. oh god did she try…. but it was too much. "Oh, it's a lost cause! They could be anywhere! Ego might already have them!" She wiped a few tears away as she tried to get herself under control.

Once she had her breathing under control, she apologised to Peter, who shook his head. "No, you're right. But from what I saw of those two, they're three steps ahead of Ego and well out of harm's way."

"Really?"

"Aha… when things calm down, they'll be back. Hopefully before Ego takes us off Knowhere."

"How can you be so sure?"

Peter grinned, "Because they know that coming in here and seeing us will piss Ego off. Don't worry Mantis, we've got nothing to worry about."

"…. I think they'll only come to see you."

There was a brief silence, before Peter shrugged, "Whatever… I'm sure they'll come to see you as well."

"Peter? Peter!"

There was the sound of stones knocking against the window, prompting the pair to open it and lean out. Kraglin was down below, a familiar figure slumped against him.

"Kraglin!" hissed Peter, glancing around, "What are you doing here?"

"Never-mind about that! Let us in!"

"…. The owner chased all the thugs away. Use the back-entrance and head up the servant stairs. I'll meet you in there!"

It took a little under ten minutes, but eventually, Kraglin made his way to their floor where Peter eagerly greeted him.

"You're all right! I knew you'd come back."

Kraglin smiled wearily at the young man, "Ye've done so much for me already… but we need another favour."

"Yes, anything."

As they headed towards the room, Peter could see that Yondu had gone a shade of pale blue, as blood oozed from his shoulder.

"Yondu got shot…" explained Kraglin as the door shut behind them, "…. We've had to hide our ship so that Ego don't find it and he needs help. He'll be safer here while Ego's pissin' about out there…. Can you hide him?"

Peter stared at the nearly unconscious form before nodding shakily and gesturing towards his bedroom, "This way."

With Mantis helping, they managed to get Yondu situated on Peter's bed, lying him on the mattress as Yondu stirred weakly. "K-krags?"

"Sshh, Sshh, Sshh…." Hushed Kraglin, gesturing for Peter to pass him something to press against the wound with one hand, and reaching into a side-bag with the other, "…Ye'll hide here until yer strong enough to move."

Pulling a bottle of alcohol (strong stuff, judging by the smell), Kraglin poured it over the wound, placing a hand over Yondu's mouth as the older man yelped in pain. Once the wound was clean Kraglin allowed Yondu to rest. "That woman owes ye her life ye daft bastard. What were ye thinking?! Yer either really brave or crazy!"

"Let's go with brave..." Yondu muttered, "…. And crazy. Why stick with one?"

Kraglin smirked, "Yer lucky. That blaster shot almost hit over yer heart."

"It didn't? Why am I in so much pain then?!"

In the background, Peter watched in silence. The two Ravagers were so familiar with each other…. teasing each other and talking about memories long past. They were so happy together.

Suddenly, Mantis (who had gone to keep watch) came running into the room.

"Ego's in the hotel! Ego's back!"

Kraglin frowned, "What's-"

Peter shook his head, "Ego's coming! You've got to get out of here! Quick, follow me!" He tugged on Kraglin's sleeve and pulled him out of the room and back towards the back stairs, "Go! Go! Ego can't see you!"

Before leaving, Kraglin pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the younger man "Be careful… Promise ye won't let anything happen to the Captain!"

Peter barely hesitated, "I promise."

"Thank you." Kraglin quickly rushed towards the exit, leaving Peter standing in the middle of the corridor…until Mantis came rushing up

"What are we going to do?!"

The two of them (with the cooperation of Yondu) quickly moved the Ravager Captain to the ground, making sure the bed was shielding him as they covered him with a blanket.

"Remember to be quiet." Hissed Peter, "Ego can't find you!"

"I know brat!"

Mantis, upon hearing someone opening the door to the hotel room, quickly sssshhhed them. But before Mantis could leave Peter's room, Ego strode in.

"And what do we have here?"


	7. Helping Out

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

As Ego strode further into the room, he scanned his eyes over Mantis and Peter, a frown appearing on his face.

A tense silence fell over the room.

"As you both know…" Ego began, "… the Ravager's have waged war against me."

Peter fought the urge to glance towards the bed, keeping his eyes firmly focused on his Father as the older man continued.

"The last time the Captain and his… friend were seen…. was when they were here. In this very building, seeking sanctuary with the owner. Well-paid men were placed at every exit…and yet, not even twenty-four hours later, the Ravagers were gone."

Silence filled the room once again, and Ego snarled. "I know you two helped those bastards to escape, and now people are dying because of you!"

Peter winced at the sheer anger coming from his Father, pushing Mantis behind him as the older man got redder and redder. "H-he was kind to me, I- AH!"

Backhanding Peter to the ground, Ego cruelly stepped on his hand. "That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! They are criminals and criminals are not capable of real love!"

Ego took a moment to recompose himself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But what chance could you have against their treachery?" Taking his boot off of Peter, "Well, never you mind boy. They will be out of our lives soon…. I know where they have hidden their ship, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men!"

Without waiting for an answer, Ego stormed out of the room and straight out of the hotel flat, slamming the door behind him.

Once it was safe, Mantis rushed over to help Peter to his feet as Yondu wearily pushed the blanket off him and pushed himself to his feet. "Ye okay brat?"

Despite Peter waving off the pain in his stinging cheek and his hand, Yondu clearly didn't believe him, but chose not to say anything about it.

"We have to get back to the ship…" he muttered, "… if Ego gets there first, he's gonna kill Kraglin… it'll take me years to train another first mate…. Ye coming brat?"

Peter shook his head, "I can't."

"I thought ye'd leap at the chance to help us, especially Kraglin!"

"I can't disobey Ego again…"

Yondu scowled, getting in Peter's face as he forced the young man to look him in the eye, "We stood up for ye! Ye've got a funny way of showing gratitude!"

Peter remained silent, turning away from the Ravager.

"Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Ego kill my men…" growled Yondu, "…Ye do what ye think is right."

Still clutching his shoulder, Yondu slipped out of the room and headed towards the back stairs. Peter remained with his back turned to him, eyes tightly closed.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes…only to be met with the disappointed stare of Mantis. He groaned, "Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue them from the jaws of death, and Ravager's will cheer like I'm some sort of hero?"

Mantis didn't answer, remaining silent as Peter continued in frustration. "I'll always be known as Ego's brat, and that's not someone they'll want anywhere near them!" He sighed, "Father's right…. The world is flawed and I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

He stared out of the window, listening to the sounds of blasters in the street. Suddenly, Mantis tapped him on the arm. Spinning around, Peter frowned as she beamed at him and handed him his cap.

Peter hesitated for but a moment, before grabbing the cap and rolling his eyes, "I must be out of my mind!"

…

Yondu crept into an alleyway near the hotel, desperately glancing around to see if he could spot any of his crew hanging around…. but to no avail. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks and yell out in shock.

"I'm coming with you…"

Yondu glared at the kid, clutching his chest over his heart as he willed it to calm down. "Dammit brat! Ye nearly killed me! What made ye change your mind?"

Peter shrugged, "You were right… you helped me, so I'll help you. Do you know where the ship is?"

"Of course I do brat!" Yondu growled, slowly reaching into an inside pocket and pulling out a small radio, "I've got a nifty little tracking device on that beauty."

Peter frowned, "Don't you just remember where you put it?"

"Nah! I trusted one of my most trusted men with that, so if me and Kraglin got caught, we couldn't reveal where it was."

"That's… smart."

"I'm not just a pretty face kiddo."

Yondu began to mutter under his breath, as he switched the radio on and tapped the screen impatiently. Peter simply watched in silence…until finally, the radio beeped.

"Finally!" Yondu exclaimed, "Take yer fuckin' time ye bloody machine!"

"Where is it?"

"Not too far… follow me."

As Yondu started to walk in the direction of the ship, he stopped suddenly and turned to face Peter. "Thanks kid… for not just abandoning us because ye got a little bit scared of yer Father."

"Like I said… you were right. You two have done nothing but stand up for me, why shouldn't I do the same for you."

"Yeah well…" Yondu slapped Peter on the back and grinned at as the young man stumbled forwards slightly, "…. Thanks anyway."

Peter glared at him for a few moments, before shrugging. "No problem."

He returned the pat…. On the back of Yondu's bad shoulder causing the Captain to wince in pain

"Sorry." Apologised Peter as they made their way towards the Ravager ship.

"…No yer not."

…

After almost half an hour of sneaking through the alleyways of Knowhere, the pair made it to a small clearing where a ship was waiting for them. It seemed deserted, with no lights showing and no signs of life anywhere.

Yondu smirked, "There's my baby."

"…So how do we open it?" asked Peter, "There's no sensors or handles."

"Just watch and learn brat."

Yondu knelt in front of the ship, where the cargo bay door opened up, and moved a metal slide across, revealing an old-fashioned keyhole. "Secret door located in the cargo bay door. When in times of trouble, a lock-pick set always comes in- "

Before Yondu could finish, Peter spotted a small panel that was slightly ajar within the cargo bay. "Ummmm, Yondu?"

"Quiet brat."

"But- "

"- Quiet!"

Rolling his eye, Peter pushed the small panel open, as Yondu glared at him, clearing his throat.

"Yes well, or ye could push it open…."

Making their way inside, they eventually ended up a dimly lit, dusty corridor.

Peter frowned, "Is this really your ship? It seems a little- "

"- Not one word against my ship boy. This baby has got me through a lot of scrapes!"

As they continued on through the dimly lit corridors, the pair failed to hear a door slide open as masked figures peeked their head out and stared at the pair.

Yondu smirked, "Home sweet home…." He chuckled and glanced at Peter, "Jealous brat?"

Peter kept his eyes focused in front of him, "No way old man. I just want to warn Kraglin and your crew and get back to the hotel. I don't want to get in any more trouble."

"Speakin' of trouble, we should have run in to some by now…."

"What do you mean?"

"I pride myself on the security of this ship…. No-one gets in without mine or Kraglin's say-so… we should've run into a guard, a booby trap…." Suddenly the lights flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness, "….or an ambush."

Suddenly the corridors filled with light and they found themselves surrounded by heavily armed Ravager's…. Who all stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was.

"Captain!" exclaimed one of the men in shock, "We thought you was never coming back!"

"Of course I was coming back ye idiot!" yelled Yondu, "Like I'd trust any of ye to take care of yerselves! Now where's Kraglin?!"

"O-on the deck Captain!"

"…. Well what are ye waiting for! Get out of the way!"

The Ravager's glanced at Peter, with one gesturing at him, a scowl on his face. "Who's that? He might be a spy."

"Yeah, he's a spy…. I'm bringin' them into the ship myself now ye FUCKIN' MORON!"

Without waiting for a reply, Yondu pushed past the guards, dragging Peter along as they headed towards the deck. As they strode through the corridor, they seemed to gather a large crowd behind them, who followed in curiosity.

Almost as soon as they entered the deck, Kraglin was there to meet them. Before he could say anything, Yondu gestured at the guards who had followed them. "Who put these two idiots on guard duty?! They're morons of the highest order, they thought Peter was a bloody spy!"

Kraglin rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the two guards, "Ye can't be bloody serious! Peter was the one who helped us get away from Ego and that bloody hotel! We told you this!"

"Fuckin' idiots…." Yondu groaned, shaking his head as he strode to the front of the deck, switching on the speakers in order to be heard all over the ship, "We came to warn you. That bastard Ego's coming. He says he knows where this ship is hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The crew erupted into anger and defiance, all shouting out dares for Ego to come and get them.

Kraglin smirked as he called out orders for the crew to get into defensive positions. "Don't waste any more time then! Everyone get into position! We need to get this ship on the move and keep that bastard away!"

Everyone began to run around the ship frantically, as Kraglin turned to smile at his Captain, "Ye stupid bugger…. That was an awfully big risk you took. We are grateful though."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yondu spotted Peter moving away from the pair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Don't just thank me…." Smirked Yondu, quickly grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him closer to him and Kraglin, "Thank the kid as well. He did help."

Kraglin beamed at Peter, his brown eyes twinkling as Peter shyly smiled back, shuffling from side to side…. but only for a brief moment.

"Yes. Peter has always been a helpful little boy."


	8. Fall From Power

AARRRGGGHHH! Why can't I stop writing Disney AU's!

Revolving around the familial relationship between Peter and Yondu/Kraglin, this is yet another Hunchback of Notre Dame Au…. Yeah, I know :S

Please read, enjoy and review ?

…..

"Yes. Peter has always been a helpful little boy."

The three span around to see Ego standing in the doorway to the deck, thugs pouring into the room as they surrounded the crew (those who weren't fighting for their lives outside). Kraglin was quickly subdued before he could get his knives or blaster out and Yondu was gagged and subdued as a blaster was pressed into his implant…. The silent threat reduced his complaints to mere growls.

Ego smirked as he made his way towards the small group, "After weeks of trying, the Ravager's are under my control at last…" he turned to face Peter, "… I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

Kraglin, who was struggling against the grip of the thugs, frowned, "What are ye talking about?"

"Why, he led me right to you…."

Kraglin snarled at the man, "Yer a liar!"

Ignoring the pure anger, Ego turned his attention to Yondu, "And look what else I've caught in my net! Captain Yondu Udonta back from the dead… a miracle no doubt. I shall remedy that…"

He glanced at the crowd of restrained Ravager's and grinned. "I think…. There's going to be a little bonfire on Knowhere in the morning and you're all invited!"

Ego then turned to a nearby thug and smirked, "Kill any who resists"

The ship was filled with the sounds of struggling and swearing…. those who resisted, were shot.

Peter shook his head in dismay as Kraglin and Yondu were dragged away (with Yondu's arrow being taken away and broken in two) In desperation, he fell to his knees in front of his Father, "No, please!"

Ego sneered at his son, "You've disappointed me Peter…" Spotting the precious cassette player, Ego snatched it and crushed it in his grip, "… I had such high hopes for you."

Ignoring how Peter cried out at the destruction of his player, Ego gestured to a couple of the thugs. "Take him back to the hotel, and make sure he stays there."

As the three were dragged out of the ship and into different directions, Yondu twisted around and locked eyes with Peter. "REMEMBER THIS BOY!" he called out, "HE MAY BE YER FATHER, BUT HE AIN'T YER DADDY!"

…..

Morning came too soon, and a huge crowd gathered in the streets around the hotel, where a pyre had been built. Tied to a stake in the middle of the pyre, were Kraglin and Yondu, still in their Ravager uniform.

Ego stood opposite, dressed in his finest clothing as supporters of the Ravager's and the crew themselves were kept behind laser force-fields.

Stakar and his wife, who had made their way out of the hotel were instantly grabbed by several thugs and forced back inside.

In the courtyard, Ego read out the sentence, despite not being an official member of law enforcement. "The prisoners, Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri, have been guilty of the crime of piracy, thievery and murder. The sentence… death!"

Whilst there were some cheers scattered throughout the gathered crowd, the majority were booing and calling Ego a hypocrite.

Ego ignored them, leaning in close to Kraglin, smirking at the slight fear in the man's eyes. "The time has come. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world. You can live me with me on my planet in peace…you can leave with me and Peter. Choose me, or the fire."

Without even pausing, Kraglin spat in the man's eye, causing Ego to take a step back and sneer in disgust.

"The Ravager's have refused to recant. They are a threat to everyone gathered here…."

…..

Up in the hotel room, Peter was slumped over, his wrists handcuffed to the radiator as he listened to Ego's speech down below in the courtyard. Mantis was desperately tugging on the cuffs, trying to remove them despite Peter's seeming disinterest.

"Come on, Peter! Snap out of it!" she begged. "Your friends are down there!"

Peter shook his head, "It's all my fault." He whispered

"You've got to break these cuffs!" Mantis exclaimed, tugging on them, "Can you access the Light like Ego from here?!"

"I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?"

Mantis's face fell at the defeatist tone in Peter's voice, "But you can't let Ego win!"

Peter groaned, "He already has."

"So, you're giving up? That's it?"

Silence.

Mantis scowled, "These cuffs aren't what's holding you back, Peter! You're just being…. Silly!"

"Leave me alone!"

Mantis took a step back in shock because of this, tears brimming in her large expressive eyes. "Okay…" she whispered tearfully, "…Okay, Peter, I'll leave you alone…. But I just want to say one thing. Ego has done nothing but call you stupid and worthless since you were a child… why don't you prove him wrong!?"

Anger on her face, Mantis stormed away into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Peter stared at the closed door for a few moments, before closing his eyes, his thoughts instantly turning towards Yondu and Kraglin…. imagining the rough, but surprisingly soothing voices falling silent under the force of the smoke and the pain of the flames. From the streets down below, he could hear that Ego was finishing his speech

"-for justice, for Knowhere, and for us! It is my shameful duty to send these poor men back where they belong!"

The sudden cries from down below indicated that the pyre had been lit, causing Peter to cry out in anger and shock. "No!"

He began to pull against the cuffs harder and harder, stopping in shock when a white light surrounded his hands, the cuffs seeming to shatter seconds later. Slowly getting to his feet, he quickly realised that he was free.

As he continued to focus, his body rose into the air and he flew down to the streets, much to the amazement of the crowd.

Upon pushing his way to the pyre, the first thing he saw was the two Ravager's slumped against the pole they were tied to…. unconscious. Blasting the thugs away, Peter ripped the ropes away from the unconscious Ravagers and gently moved them to his shoulders, feeling much stronger than he ever had before, as a trio of thugs prepared to attack.

However, before they could attack, the crowd pushed forwards, swarming towards the thugs and Ego, and open firing on them.

Catching the eye of one, Peter nodded his thanks, before racing back to the hotel, bursting through the doors and locking them behind him.

Ego snarled angrily as a small group of citizens prevented him from entering the building, "MOVE!" He yelled, blasting them away and glaring up at the hotel, "PETER!"

Meanwhile, Peter had reached the room, where he leant out of the window. "You shall not enter!" he yelled, "This is sanctuary!"

The crowd below cheered as Ego growled in frustration, "You there!"

"Sir?"

"Seize the hotel!"

….

Despite the commotion down below, Peter gently placed the still-unconscious Kraglin and Yondu on his bed, waving Mantis closer "Don't worry…." He whispered to the two Ravagers "…You'll be safe here."

As he moved away, Mantis gently patted him on the shoulder, her eyes closing as she filled him with warmth "Don't worry Peter…" she whispered, "… I'll look after them."

Peter nodded his thanks, before rushing to the open window and sending balls of white light down to the ground below, sending thugs scattering in different directions.

"Come back, you cowards!" yelled Ego, turning to the thugs near the laser cages, "You men! Break down the door!"

The men were quick to obey, leaving only one thug behind…who wasn't paying attention to what was going on inside the cages… or outside.

"Alone at last!" grunted the brothel owner, knocking the guard out with her high heel shoes and shattering the device keeping the lasers working. As the thugs began to knock on the hotel door, the Ravager crew burst free from their cages, with Tullk quickly taking control.

"Ravagers! Ego has persecuted us, ransacked Knowhere and forced us into cages! Will we allow it?!"

"No!" the crew cried out, pushing past the thugs and grabbing their blasters, joining the crowd in their fight against Ego, with some of them rushing to set the rest of their friends free.

"The cavalry's here!" Peter cheered from his position, "The Ravagers are free!"

The crowds down below continued to fight. Up above, Peter continued to throw white blasts of light in front of the hotel doors in order to prevent the thugs from entering.

"Harder!" someone called out as the thugs struck the hotel door again and again. The Ravagers in the courtyard were ferociously battling against the thugs, the bright red of the blasters flashing in the early morning sun.

As the Ravagers drew even closer, the thugs battering the door of the hotel ran away, but through the cracks in the door, Ego managed to get inside the hotel safely. As he entered, Stakar ran up to him, a deep frown on his face.

"Get the fuck out of my hotel!" he yelled, drawing his own blaster and aiming it at Ego, "NOW!"

Ego just snarled and blasted the man straight into his wife, as he moved to the stairs. "Silence, you fool! That boy and I have unfinished business to attend to. And you will not interfere!"

….

Upstairs, Peter burst into his bedroom, a beaming grin on his face. "We've done it guys! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

"That's great kid…" Kraglin muttered from behind him, his voice rough from all the smoke inhalation.

Peter beamed at the man as he headed towards the bed, ignoring the slightly distressed look on Mantis's face, "Yondu? Wake up! You're safe now."

He paused, but still there was no response.

Shakily, Peter took a step back as Kraglin brushed his fingers against the Centaurians's cheek, "Yondu?" He and Peter glanced at Mantis, who simply shook her head.

Peter shook his own head in denial, "Oh, no…"

Desperately, he fetched a glass of water from the sink and, as Kraglin gently supported Yondu's head, he tried to make him drink.

Nothing.

Dropping the glass in his distress, Peter shook his head in disbelief, seating himself by Kraglin as the older man pulled Yondu closer, the Ravgager's eyes filling with tears. "Oh no…."

As Kraglin began to sob, closely followed by Peter, Mantis swiftly moved out of the room…. The sobbing pair missed her alarmed yelp in the midst of their grief.

It felt like he and Kraglin had been sobbing for hours when Peter felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He killed him…" he whispered, to who he assumed to be Kraglin.

Kraglin suddenly yelped, causing Peter to spin around in shock. Before a dagger could make its way into Kraglin's back, Peter blasted Ego away.

The older man grunted in pain as he made contact with the wall, pressing himself back against the wall as Peter advanced on him, an angered scowl on his face. "Peter… Peter listen to me, I- "

"- No, you listen…" snarled the young man, "Ever since I was eight, you have done nothing but tell me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

Kraglin had scrabbled back over to Yondu, now trying to revive the older man…. But there was no sign of life. "Breathe ye bastard!" he eventually yelled, slamming his hands down on Yondu's chest.

Keeping his eyes on Ego, Peter felt anger bubble up inside him when he saw the older man smirk at the sight of Kraglin's despair.

"You bastard…" whispered Peter in anger…. which soon turned to dread as Ego suddenly turned the smirk on him.

White lightning crackled from the older man's fingers as he prepared to attack.

But if Peter was expecting himself to be the target of the attack, he was going to be surprised. Before he could react, Ego aimed at Kraglin and sent a ball of white light flying at him.

Thank God for Kraglin's quick reflexes.

"No!" cried out Peter, grabbing Kraglin's hand and pulling him away from the body of Yondu, and firing his own white ball of light at Ego, causing the older man to lose focus. Whilst Ego was distracted, Peter pushed past him and ran out to the corridors and then to the rooftop.

Ego was quick to follow but when he got to the roof, he saw nothing but the smoke rising up from the city streets. After looking left and right, he looked out over the edge to find Kraglin hanging there with Peter clinging on next to him.

"Leaving so soon?" chuckled the older man snidely.

He swung his fist down towards the pair, but Peter dodged the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the thugs and the Ravagers stopped to watch.

Ego went to swing again, white light surrounding his fist which caused Peter's eyes to widen slightly in alarm. "Move!" he cried out as he swung to another spot, narrowly missing being hit.

Desperately, Peter helped to push a weakened Kraglin onto the roof so that he could get away from Ego's fury, just as he himself climbed onto the edge of the roof… right on the corner.

"I should have known you'd die protecting someone unworthy…" Ego snarled, "…. Your Mother tried to do the same for you… until I put the tumour in her brain.

"… What?!"

"It was a shame really…. I did love her once upon a time."

Before Peter could say anything, Ego swung his cloak towards his son, covering Peter's head in an attempt to throw the young man off of his guard. However, when he tried to use the cloak to tug Peter off of the edge, Peter kept a hold of the cloak and used it to tug the older man over the edge as well.

Expecting to fall to his death, Peter was surprised when Kraglin managed to catch him, clutching tightly onto the young man's hand. Still keeping a tight hold on the cloak, he glanced up at Kraglin, who was clearly tried to keep him from falling to his death, the strain of it on his face.

Down below, Ego had managed to pull himself up to the balcony, standing on the edge as white light surrounded his hands again, raising them above his head as he prepared to kill the Ravager… who clung onto Peter's wrists even tighter.

Smirking at the fear on Kraglin's face, Ego smirked. "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

"Send us a postcard when ye get there!" came a familiar voice as someone knocked into Ego and sent him flying off the edge of the building.

Kraglin desperately wanted to see who had saved them, but not when he was the only thing keeping Peter from meeting the same fate. "Peter…" he grunted, his fingers tightening, "…Peter, hold on…."

As the sweat built up on their palms, Peter began to slip loose…. Until he lost his grip on Kraglin and fell to the ground. Kraglin and the familiar voice screamed in despair, desperately reaching out to stop the young man from falling. "NO!"

Kraglin's attempt came to nothing as Peter continued to fall…until he wasn't. Whilst he had closed his eyes as he was falling, Peter immediately opened them when someone else grabbed his hand, seeing Mantis standing opposite him, leaning out of a window and clutching his hand.

"I don't think I can hold on!" she yelled.

Thankfully, with a relieved grin on his face, Peter was able to grab the window ledge with his other hand and pull himself through the window. Once he had two feet firmly on the ground, Peter pulled his adoptive sister into a spine-cracking hug. As they pulled away, they heard frantic footsteps as Kraglin burst in through the door.

"Peter!" gasped the Ravager in relief, running up and pulling the man into a hug. When they pulled apart, Peter was shocked to see Yondu race into the room behind his partner.

"I kinda thought I would get more attention…." Yondu grumbled as Kraglin span around, "… but no, the kid is clearly more import- MMPH!"

Yondu was stopped mid-rant, as Kraglin kissed him.

"You're okay…you're alive…" whispered Kraglin, smiling softly as the Captain beamed at him., "We're all okay!"

Yondu pulled his first mate into another quick kiss, before pulling away and turning to Peter. "Sorry about that kid…" he apologised, referring to him pushing Ego off the edge, "… I know he was ye Daddy and all but- "

"- Now he wasn't." interrupted Peter, "It's like you said. He was my Father…. Not my Dad. You two have been more like that than he ever was."

"…. Maybe we can do something about that."

…

The Ravager crew cheered as their Captain and First mate exited the hotel. "Ego went too far!" called out Kraglin, "And now, he can rot in hell!"

A fresh wave of cheers filled the streets as the Ravger's called out curses and insults revolving around Ego.

Peter and Mantis hid behind the pair, their eyes wide as one of the Ravagers spotted them and waved them over, ignoring how his friends protested.

"Yer Ego's kid ain't ya?"

Peter nodded slowly.

"And ye saved the Captain and Kraglin?"

Another nod.

The man nodded, before raising his voice above the cheering. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BOY!"

Another wave of cheers echoed throughout the ship, as Peter flushed in embarrassment

"Let's get some drinks!"

"YEAH!"

How did that get a louder cheer than himself?

…

Later on, when the majority of the crew were unconscious or in various states of drunkenness, Peter found himself seated in between Yondu and Kraglin.

Mantis was asleep in her own little room that had been provided for her, smiling happily as she revelled in the drunk feelings of glee and happiness all around her.

"So…. What happens now?" Peter asked.

"Now?" Yondu scoffed and took another gulp of alcohol, "Now we gotta spend ten years raisin' ye right, without all that crap propaganda he fed ye."

Glancing between the two, Peter frowned. "What?"

"You and Mantis can stay with us…" Kraglin translated, "… and we'll teach you how to be a good Ravager. It pays well."

"Really?"

"Really brat." Yondu chuckled, "Ego will be rolling in his grave."

"Yeah about that… I don't think he's really dead."

"What?!" "What?!"

Peter winced, "Well… technically that wasn't his real self. He's probably gone back home to heal himself…. You need to blow up the planet before you can actually kill him."

Kraglin and Yondu glanced at each other, before shrugging. "Eh…" Yondu took another gulp. "… We'll deal with that when we come to it."

….

"- And that's why we have to blow up the planet!" finished Peter, grinning at his shocked team.

There was a brief silence before Rocket shook his head.

"Your family's fucked up Quill."


End file.
